pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Sheppard
Samuel Sheppard (1624-1655) was an English poet and prose author, who published under the pseudonym "Raphael Desmus". Life Sheppard was the son of Harman Sheppard, physician (died 12 July 1639, aged 90) by his wife Petronilla (died 10 September 1650). Little else is known of him. He began writing poetry as a young man, admired Francis Quarles, and published in the Mercurius Pragmaticus (1647-50). He took holy orders, and was an ardent royalist. He twice suffered imprisonment for his opinions, once in 1650 in Whittington College and again for 14 months in Newgate. His wife's name was Mary.Carlyle, 63. During the Civil War he supported the king, and was imprisoned, and abandoned public life to write his major poem, The Faerie King (a continuation of Spencer's Faerie Queene. He died young, at 30, with the work unfinished.Samuel Sheppard(1624-1655), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Arts in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Nov. 16, 2016. Writing He was the author of: 1. ‘The Farmers Farmed,’ London, 1646, 4to. 2. ‘The False Alarm,’ London, 1646, 4to. 3. ‘The Year of Jubilee,’ London, 1646, 4to. 4. ‘The Times displayed in Six Sestyads,’ London, 1646, 4to. 5. ‘The Committee Man Curried,’ London, 1647, 4to (two short farces almost entirely made up of plagiarisms from Sir John Suckling). 6. ‘Grand Pluto's Progress through Great Britain,’ 1647 (Lilly's Catalogue, 1844). 7. ‘The Loves of Amandus and Sophronia,’ London, 1650, 8vo. 8. ‘Epigrams,’ London, 1651, 8vo. 9. ‘The Joviall Crew,’ London, 1651, 4to. 10. ‘Discoveries, or an Explication of some Enigmatic Verities. Also a Seraphick Rhapsodie on the Passion of Jesus Christ,’ London, 1652. 11. ‘Parliament Routed,’ London, 1653. Hazlitt (Handbook) also ascribes to him the preface to Captain Hobson's ‘Fallacy of Infant Baptism Discovered,’ London, 1645, 4to, together with ‘God and Mammon,’ 1646, 4to, ‘The Weepers,’ London, 1652, 4to, and a ballad, ‘St. George for England,’ London, 1650. All these pieces and Nos. 3, 4, 7, 8, and 9 are in the British Museum. Some lines by Sheppard preface Thomas Manly's Veni, Vidi, Vici, London, 1652, 8vo, and he left in manuscript (now in the Bodleian Library) The Fairy King. Publications Poetry *''The Times Displayed in Six Sestyads''. London: J.P., 1646. *''God and Mammon; or, No fellowship betwixt light and darkness''. London: 1646. *''The Yeare of Jubile; or, England's releasment''. London: R.L., 1646. *''The Loves of Amandus and Sophronia: Historically narrated''. London: G.D., for Iohn Hardestie, 1650. *''Epigrams Theological, Philosophical and Romantick; also, The Socratick session, or, The arraignment and conviction of Julius Scaliger; with other select poems''. London: G.D., for Thomas Bucknell, 1651. *''Fortune's Tennis-ball; or, The most excellent history of Dorastus and Fawnia rendered into verse''. London: A.P., for Thomas Vere, 1672. *''The Faerie King'' (edited by P.J. Klemp). Salzburg, Austria: Institut für Anglistik und Amerikanistik, Universität Salzburg, 1984. Play *''The Committee-Man Curried: A comedy''. London: 1647. Non-fiction *''Animadversions upon John Lilburnes Two Last Books''. London: Joseph Pots, 1646. *''The False Alarum; or, An answer to a libell lately published''. London: John Hardesty, 1646. *''The Famers Fam'd; or, An answer to two seditious pamplets''. London: Iohn Hardesty, 1646. *''The Joviall Crew; or, The devill turn'd ranter''. London: W. Ley, 1651. *''The Weepers; or, The bed of snakes broken''. London: Thomas Bucknell, 1652. *''he Secretaries Studie: Containing new familiar epistles''. London: T.H. for John Harrison, 1652. *''Merlinus Anonymus: An almanack, and no almanack; a kalendar, and no kalendar''. London: F.N., 1653. *''Good-Ale Monopolized, and the Tapsters Persecuted''. London: Rob. Goodfwllow, 1654. Edited *''Mercurius Elencticus: Communicating the unparallell'd proceedings at Westminster, the head-quarters, and other places'' (with George Wharton). Lonon: 1647-1649 **''Mercurius Elencticus: Communicating his most impartial intelligence from all parts''. London: James Moxon, 1651. *''Mercurius Pragmaticus: Communicating intelligence from all parts, touching all affaires''. London: 1647-1649. *''Mercurius Dogmaticus: Communicating the proceedings at Westminster, at London, and the head-qurters''. London: 1648. *''Mercurius Aulicus: Againe communicating intelligence from all parts, touching all affaires''. London: 1648. *''The Royall Diurnall: Impartially imparting the affaires of England, and Scotland''. London: 1648. *''Mercurius Phreneticus''. London: 1652. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Samuel Sheppard, WorlCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 17, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 16, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Samuel Sheppard(1624-1655) info & 9 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Sheppard, Samuel Category:1624 births Category:1655 deaths Category:17th-century poets Category:17th-century English people Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets